sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon Everett
Colonel was the commanding officer of the relief forces sent to assist Atlantis against the besieging Wraith. He was injured by a Wraith attempting to feed on him, but managed to survive to be sent home to Earth where he died shortly after. Physical *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: White (Formerly Brown) *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative History Dillion Everett was a Colonel in the United States Marine Corps and was drafted into the Office of Homeworld Security with his longtime friend Colonel Marshall Sumner, both of whom were on the short list to become the leader of the military contingent with the Atlantis Expedition. After the Atlantis expedition left and was not heard from for several months, Everett became one of the strongest voices for a mission to the Pegasus galaxy to either rescue or to re-establish contact with the expedition. After a lot of stalling and red tape the I.O.A. and Homeworld Defence finally decided to send the USS Prometheus (fitted with a new Asgard intergalactic hyperdrive engine) to the Pegasus galaxy in hopes of discovering the fate of the expedition. Everett had hoped that he would be the one to command the mission to Pegasus but was Homeworld director, the late General George Hammond chose to command the mission himself, with SG-3 leader Colonel Reynolds as his second in command. But thanks to the schemes of Vala Mal Doran involving Lucian Alliance mercenaries Jup and Tanat, the Prometheus was forced to return to Earth and the Atlantis expedition was officially declared lost until seven weeks later a compressed data stream was received through the Stargate from Atlantis to the SGC. The data stream proved that the Atlantis Expedition was alive and well but with the reports of three Wraith hive ships closing in on them and cities defence all off line, a new rescue plan was put into action. With Earth's newest ship, the USS Daedalus only days from being completed and with the discovery of a new ZPM to power the Earth gate a new two pronged rescue plan was launched. Colonel Everett would lead a battalion of men through the gate to Atlantis armed with RG/BBT SG Railgun emplacements, space mines and a mark 2 naquadah generator and the Daedalus (with the ZPM boosting her engines) would cross the galactic void and attack the hive ships from space. Upon arriving in Atlantis, Everett showed immediate hostility towards Major John Sheppard after reading his report on the death of his friend Colonel Sumner. During the siege, Everett commanded the defence of the city and repulsed two waves of Wraith darts, however he was attacked by a Wraith soldier who had infiltrated the city and was partially fed upon. When the siege was over he was shipped out with the rest of the wounded through the stargate to Earth but sadly died four days later due to the strain of the Wraith feeding process on his body. Category:Canon Characters Category:AE Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:Marines Category:United States Marine Corps Personnel Category:Command Officers Category:Deceased Characters